My Secret
by sWeEtNeVeRmOrE120
Summary: Stephanie has a daughter, when she tells Hunter, will he fall in love with her again or will her heart already be taken
1. my angel

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters apart from Jamie  
  
~~~~~~~~~~please read and review~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"mommy!!!" Jamie whispered loud into the dark bedroom  
  
"what is it baby?" asked Stephanie with a tired voice  
  
"can I sleep with you?" asked Jamie still in a whisper  
  
"sure, hop in" Steph relpied as she lifted her covers as Jamie got  
  
into the bed. Her daughter was nearly 5.  
  
"good night mommy" said Jamie as she fell right back to sleep  
  
Steph kissed her forhead and wraped her arms around her. Nobody really  
  
knew about Jamie. Apart from ten people. Not even her ex-husband knows  
  
about her. And the reason for that was Jamie's father was taking care  
  
of her, but when he died, Jamie came to live with Stephanie. Steph was  
  
already divorced and never had the heart to tell Hunter about her.  
  
But Steph knew that one day, she would tell Hunter about her. But now  
  
was not the time. The thing with her father had gotten worse. Jamie didn't  
  
understand why her grandfather now hated her mother.  
  
Steph had Jamie before she came to the WWE. Her father never forgave her for  
  
that, but Steph didn't care, she loved Jamie. Jamie kinda looked like her but  
  
she really acted like her. Because of Jamie, Steph never really dated. Jamie  
  
loved Chris Jericho to death, he was like her father, but alittle more strange.  
  
Steph decided that at Summerslam she would tell Hunter about her. Jamie loved  
  
payper views. Because Stephanie would take her around and let her hang out with   
  
all the girls from both shows. Steph was afriad about telling Hunter, but she  
  
had to do it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~next morning~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"are we going to Summerslam tonight,mommy?" asked Jamie  
  
"yes baby, we are, you excited?" Steph asked her daughter  
  
"yes!!! cause I get to see Chris and hang out with you mommy" repiled Jamie  
  
"ok, but remember, Mommy wants you to meet someone first before you go running   
  
around"  
  
"ok, mommy!"  
  
"now, go get your stuff and we'll leave"  
  
"ok"  
  
Jamie ran into the bedroom to grab her bag. Steph smiled at her. She loved her   
  
daughter  
  
"ok mommy, ready" Jamie announced  
  
"ok let me get my stuff" Steph said as she picked up her bag. She picked up Jamie  
  
in her arms and walked down to her car.  
  
They got to the arena. Steph got alot of stares walking in with a child in her arms.  
  
Steph always snuck into the payper views, but this time she just walked in with her  
  
child in her arms.  
  
She got to her office and set down her stuff and her daughter.  
  
"can we go find Chris now, please mommy" asked Jamie sweetly  
  
"alright but I want to you meet a person first, ok" said Stephanie  
  
"ok"  
  
They left the office and went to go find Hunter. She knocked on the door and waited for an   
  
answer. Ric answered the door.  
  
"well, well, well, look what we have here, what do you want?" asked Ric  
  
"I need to talk to Hunter" said Stephanie  
  
"fine" said Ric as he moved out of the way and let her enter, he didn't even notice  
  
the child clinging to her leg.  
  
"what do you want?" Hunter said coldly  
  
"I need to talk to you, alone" giving Ric a look  
  
Ric left and left Hunter and Stephanie alone  
  
"so what is it you want to talk to me about" asked Hunter  
  
"look, I have something to tell you, and it was about our marriage"  
  
said Stephanie  
  
Jamie was keeping quite and staying behind her mom.  
  
"yeah what is it" asked Hunter  
  
"I have a daughter Hunter, I never told you about her because she was with her  
  
father and I didn't want to scare you away, so now that I am divorced and since  
  
her father died, shes staying with me, I felt like you deserved to know" said   
  
Stephanie  
  
Hunter looked down and noticed two little arms wraped around Steph's legs.  
  
"would you like to meet her?" asked Stephanie  
  
"sure" said Hunter alittle speechless  
  
Steph reached around her and picked up Jamie. Jamie looked at Hunter a smiled.  
  
Hunter looked at the little girl and thought if he and Steph were still married,  
  
that little girl would be his.  
  
  
  
"whats her name?" asked Hunter  
  
"Jamie" relpied Steph   
  
"mommy can we go find Chris now, please" cried Jamie  
  
"ok baby"said Steph  
  
  
  
She looked at Hunter.  
  
"goodbye Hunter, good luck in your match" Steph said as she left the locker room  
  
Ric re-entered the room and saw Hunter's face.  
  
"hey what was that about?" Ric asked  
  
"dude I think I just fell in love with Stephanie again" Hunter replied  
  
Jamie and Stephanie made their way down the hall. Then Jamie spotted Chris  
  
and yelled his name.  
  
"CHRIS!!!!"yelled Jamie as Steph put her down   
  
Jamie ran over to Chris. Chris smiled and lifted her up and spun her around.  
  
"hey, there is my favorite girl, and where is your mom?" he asked  
  
Jamie pointed over in the hallway.  
  
"theres my other angel, and how are you Stephy?" Chris asked  
  
"just fine Chris, thank you" answered Stephanie  
  
"mommy can Chris stay with use tonight, please" asked Jamie sweetly  
  
"what do you think Chris?" Steph asked  
  
"I would like that, so when do you want me over?" asked Chris  
  
"when the shows is over is good, we are in room 273" said Steph  
  
"alright you two, see you later, bye Jamie, bye Stephanie"said Chris  
  
"bye Chris" yelled Jamie "bye Chris" said Steph  
  
"mommy can I stay up all night with Chris and you" asked Jamie  
  
"we'll see, sweatheart, we'll see"  
  
"mommy? can Chris be my dad?"  
  
"we'll see, baby girl, we'll see"  
  
~~~~~~~~~end of chapter~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. a date?

~~~~~~~please read and review~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Summerslam was now over and Jamie and Steph have already gone back to the   
  
hotel. There was a knock at the door, Jamie ran to get the door.  
  
"I'll get it mommy!" anounced Jamie  
  
"alright small fry" answered Steph  
  
"CHRIS!!! your here, your here" Jamie yelled  
  
"yup so what are we doing tonight, watching movies, eating junk food" asked  
  
Chris  
  
"mommy mommy, Chris is here!!" said Jamie running towards Stephanie  
  
"I see that baby, calm down" said Stephanie as she picked up he little girl  
  
"hey Stephy" said Chris giving her a smile  
  
"hey Chris, we got alot of movies to watch, I'm alreadt popping popcorn" said  
  
Steph returning Chris's smile  
  
"ok lets begin" said Jamie  
  
They began watching all the movies Jamie picked out. Jamie fell asleep during  
  
the second movie. Chris put his arm around Stephanie while she held a sleeping  
  
Jamie.  
  
"maybe we should out her into bed?" suggested Chris  
  
"good idea" said Stephanie as she got up and carried Jamie to her bed and tucked  
  
her in. Then came back and sat down next to Chris.  
  
"here I rented some good horror movies for us to watch" said Stephanie putting in  
  
Jeeper Creepers.  
  
"cool" replied Chris as he put his around Steph again  
  
They sat there is silence for awhile. Stephanie ended up leaning against Chris and  
  
laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
"its getting late,maybe I should go" said Chris  
  
"yeah I guess you should" Steph said   
  
Chris went over and kissed Jamie's forehead.  
  
"good night angel" he said to a sleeping Jamie  
  
"and good night to you Steph" said Chris as he went to go to kiss her forehead too,  
  
but missed and kissed her on the mouth. She kissed back and when they parted, they  
  
looked into each other's eyes.  
  
"before I forget Steph, um....will you go out to dinner with me, like a date" asked  
  
Chris  
  
"sure. I would love that" replied Steph  
  
"ok see you tomorrow" said Chris kissing her again  
  
"bye"  
  
Steph shut the door. She got changed and got into bed with Jamie. Jamie snuggled up  
  
to her while she slept. Steph smiled, 'maybe I should start dating again, Jamie loves  
  
Chris and I think I do too' thought Steph. 


	3. dinner and a movie and killing Shane

~~~~~~~~~please read and review~~~~~~(remember, yours reviews keep me writing)  
  
It was the big night, the night of Stephanie's date with Chris. Jamie was staying  
  
with Shane, she wasn't being picked up for another hour.  
  
"mommy? why are you getting all dressed up?" asked Jamie as she watched her mom  
  
put on make up.  
  
"Chris is taking mommy out to dinner and a movie" answered Stephanie  
  
"ok,mommy?" asked Jamie again  
  
"yes sweety"  
  
"when I come home tomorrow, can you an Chris take me to the beach" asked Jamie   
  
giving her mom the puppy look.  
  
"well, I did say that we would go to the beach, but I'll ask Chris if he wants  
  
to come ok" said Stephanie  
  
"ok, thank you mommy" said Jamie. Then there was a knock at the door.  
  
"I'll get it!!!" yelled Jamie. Jamie opened the door and saw her Uncle Shane.  
  
"Uncle Shane!!!" yelled Jamie  
  
"hey there Jams, were is your mom?" asked Shane looking for his sister  
  
"shes getting ready for her date" said Jamie spreading out the last word  
  
"Hey, I heard that" said Stephanie as she walked into the room  
  
"wow you look great sis" said Shane looking at his sister wearing a skirt and a  
  
tank top.  
  
"thank you, Shane, I bet you had to bite your tounge with that remark" said   
  
laughing at her brother  
  
"well, your daughter is here and.....no I wouldn't say anything about you in front  
  
of your child" relpied Shane  
  
"hey kido, go get your bag" said Steph  
  
"ok mommy" said Jamie as she ran into the bedroom to grab her stuff  
  
She ran back into the room and gave her mom a kiss.  
  
"bye mommy" said Jamie  
  
"bye sweetheart I love you, and I'll see you tomorrow"   
  
"I love you too mommy" said Jamie giving her mom one last kiss  
  
Shane picked her up and left. Steph finished getting ready. And waited for Chris to  
  
come get her. Then there was a knock at the door. She got up to anwser it. It was Chris.  
  
"hey you look great" said Chris looking her up and down  
  
"well thank you, ready to go" said Stephanie  
  
"yup, follow me to a great night" said Chris offering her his arm  
  
They went out to dinner. They talked about eveything. Chris learned more about Stephanie.  
  
And Stephanie learned more about Chris. Chris thought he was falling for her, for sure.  
  
They went to the movies and bought tickets for Freddy vs Jason. During the movie, Chris  
  
put his arm around her, and Steph leaned against him. Some parts of the movie were scary  
  
or very bloody, so Steph would turn her head. But the one time she did, she caught Chris's  
  
lips with hers. They kissed for awhile and then watched the rest of movie.  
  
After the movie, Chris took Steph back to her hotel.  
  
"oh before I forget, um..Jamie wants you to come to the beach with us tomorrow"  
  
"sure I would like that" said Chris  
  
"I had a great time, maybe we could do it again"   
  
"yeah, I had fun too" he said as he leaned in and kisses her. When they pulled apart, they  
  
smiled.  
  
"good night Chris"  
  
"good night Steph" Chris said with one last kiss  
  
Steph let herself into her hotel room. She got ready for bed, but before she could, she   
  
had to call Jamie. She dialed Shane's number.  
  
"hello"  
  
"Shane? its Steph, wheres Jamie?"  
  
"shes right here"  
  
"mommy?"  
  
"hey baby, how was your night"  
  
"good, Uncle Shane told me stories about you when you were little"  
  
"oh really, tell him he's dead when I see him"  
  
Jamie laughed "is Chris coming with us tomorrow?"  
  
"yes he is"  
  
"how was your date"  
  
"good good, I had fun"  
  
Steph heard talking in the backround  
  
"mommy?"  
  
"what"  
  
"did you get any?" said Jamie  
  
Steph was shocked.  
  
"put your Uncle Shane on the phone" she said trying to remain calm  
  
"what did I do now?" asked Shane, Then the yelling began, Shane had to hold the  
  
phone away from his ear Steph was yelling so loud. Jamie sat back and laughed.  
  
Shane finally was able to put the phone back to his ear.  
  
"alright, I'll tell her.....alright.....bye......" Shane said as he hung up  
  
"you just nearly got me killed" said Shane  
  
"I know" giggled Jamie  
  
Jamie was going to do anything to get Chris as her dad, and she meant anything 


	4. poor shane

Stephanie sat in her car heading over to Shane's house. Jamie had been so  
  
upset because today they were going to the beach, but it started to rain  
  
and they had to cancel. Jamie wanted to go shopping with Linda so Steph  
  
let her go. Now she was going to Shane's to see some old friends.  
  
When she got to the house she got out and went to the door.  
  
She rang the door....a voice came from inside  
  
"who is it?"  
  
"its the demon from hell" she answered  
  
"hi Steph" Shane said as he opened the door  
  
She went inside the house and talked with her brother for awhile. They were   
  
talking in the living room when their friends walked in.  
  
"hey Steph, Shane" said Angel, one of Stephanie's best friends  
  
"hey Angel, whats up?"  
  
"bored thats why I'm here" Angel stated. Then her boyfriend came in the door.  
  
"Shane beer now!!" he nearly yelled  
  
"you know where it is" Shane said  
  
They started talking and every one was about to leave.  
  
"oh Shane!" Stephanie said in her softest voice  
  
"yes baby girl" Shane said looking at her  
  
"remember what you taught my only child to say" Steph said glaring at him  
  
"oh no" thats all Shane could say when Stephanie tackled him to the ground.  
  
"OH my god!!!! GET HIM STEPH!!!!! HIT HIM IN THE NUTS!!!!!!! BY GOD SHE DID IT!!!!!"  
  
Angel's boyfriend yelled as the fight was going on. Shane lost badly. 


	5. Snow and secret plans

Stephanie and Jamie got of the plane and both pulled their coats on  
  
tighter. Alaska.'why did dad want to have the shows here' Stephanie  
  
thought to herself. Jamie was excited about going somewhere that  
  
snows all the time.  
  
"come on Jamie, We'll play in the snow later" Steph said as she grabed  
  
her daughter's hand and headed for the hotel.  
  
"Mommy?" Jamie asked   
  
"yes?"   
  
"is Chris gonna be here?" she asked sweetly  
  
"I think so sweetie"  
  
"ok good"   
  
They got to the hotel and settled in. Then there was a knock on the door. It   
  
was Shane.  
  
"hey where is your mom?" Shane asked, still fearing Steph alittle  
  
"she in there watching tv"  
  
"yo Steph I saw a cool looking park down the street, I thought we could take  
  
Jamie there"  
  
"yeah that sounds fun, what do you think Jaims" Jaime started jumping up and  
  
down.  
  
"I take that as a yes" Shane laughed  
  
They went to the park and start a huge snowball fight. But Shane had to go to work.  
  
So Jamie and Stephanie continued there snowball war. But also in the park was  
  
Hunter. He was walking along when he heard laughing and screaming from ahead.  
  
He looked at the children's area and saw his ex-wife rolling around in the   
  
snow with her daughter.  
  
He couldn't help but notice how beatiful she was. She was a born mother. That  
  
little girl was just like her. He laughed as Jamie pounced onto Stephanie who was  
  
on the ground. He heard them laughing. He decided to leave. Seeing them so happy  
  
made him hurt inside. 'Thats it!!' he thought. 'I'll ask her to take me back'. He  
  
knew this was a slim shot in hell, but it was worth a shot. 


	6. This Might Hurt

"mommy, where's Chris?" Jamie asked  
  
Smackdown had just ended and Stephanie was just finishing up.  
  
"oh, baby, Chris got sick so he had to stay back home" Steph said  
  
"ok, MOMMY!!!" Jamie said excitedly  
  
"what?"  
  
"can we go snow boarding tomorrow?" Jaime asked  
  
"yeah I don't see why not"  
  
"cool!!!!"  
  
Stephanie and Jamie headed back to the hotel. They settled in and watched some  
  
movies.  
  
"hey, why don't you go to bed, you look tired sweetie" Stephanie said   
  
"I'm not tired mommy" Jamie said as she yawned  
  
"well I know I am so why don't we go to bed"  
  
"ok"  
  
Jamie ran to her side of the bed and got in. Stephanie came up and tucked her in. Then  
  
she moved to her side and slid in. Jamie was asleep before Steph could turn off the light.  
  
Stephanie stayed up thinking. She thought about the last time they went snow boarding. Shane  
  
fell more than her and Jamie put together. But they had alot of fun. Then for some reason,  
  
Steph thought about her childhood. Her parents were never there. Stephanie swore to herself  
  
that she would always be there for her daughter. No matter what.  
  
Stephanie woke up with the feeling that someone was watching her. She also felt a weight  
  
on top of her. She opened her eyes to see Jamie looking at her.  
  
"MOMMY!!!!" she yelled  
  
"what is it shorty" Stephanie said grogily  
  
"I want to go snow boarding, come on get up"   
  
"baby, can I have some coffee first, and maybe wait for the sun to come up"  
  
"ok but hurry mommy" Jamie said as she got off Stephanie and ran back to the tv  
  
"this is gonna be a long long day" Stephanie said under her breath 


	7. Goldberg?

Stephanie and Jamie were on the slopes early. They both were soaked  
  
because they fell so many times. They laughed so hard they couldn't  
  
breath.  
  
"ok mommy, I'm done" Jamie breathed out  
  
"I think that I am too" Stephanie laughed  
  
They then heard someone calling Stephanie's name. They turned to see   
  
Bill Goldberg running towards them. He stoped and breathed.  
  
"hey Steph can I talk to you?" he asked  
  
Stephanie was about to answer but noticed that Jamie had her arms up like  
  
she wanted to be picked up. Stephanie bent down and picked her up.  
  
"sure what do you need?" she asked still holding Jamie  
  
"I was wondering if you had a date for that awards thing next month"  
  
"nope, the only person coming with me is my daughter" Steph said sending a look  
  
to Jamie and smiling  
  
"then......do you want to be my date, you and your pretty daughter that is"  
  
"sure that sounds good to me what do you say Jamie"  
  
Jamie gave her mother a childish look and said "yeah sounds great to me"  
  
"ok I'll call you later and we can make plans" he said as he walked off  
  
"ok I'll talk to you later then" Steph said as she walked back to her hotel room  
  
"mommy?" Jamie asked  
  
"yes love"  
  
  
  
"who was that?"  
  
"just an old friend and he is going to come with us to that awards show next month"  
  
"ok just checking" Jamie said  
  
Jamie was excited about the awards show. Her mom was up for a few awards,so that meant  
  
that she could go up on stage with her mom. Then it hit her. She giggled at the thought.  
  
Her mom had three guys after her. Jamie knew she was going to learn fron the best. 


	8. awwwww!

It had been a few weeks since Alaska and that big awards show  
  
was coming up. Stephanie got her job for the show. She was   
  
presenting with Shawn Micheals. Jamie was excited too.  
  
The big night finally came.  
  
  
  
"Jamie hurry up already!" Steph yelled so that her daughter could hear  
  
her from the bathroom where she was getting ready.  
  
"ok mommy!!" she yelled back  
  
"jesus Steph, calm down, I'm not even done with your dress yet" Angel cried  
  
"ok Ang, but hurry, Goldberg is gonna be here soon"  
  
Stephanie looked great in her black dress. It went down past her knees and had  
  
a plunged neckline. Jamie was wearing a pink sun dress. Jamie also had her  
  
hair in pig tails.  
  
"mommy!!" Jamie yelled as she ran out of the bathroom  
  
"yes baby" Stephanie said as she took one last look in the mirror  
  
"I'm ready!!" Jamie anounced. Stephanie turned to see her beautiful daughter.  
  
She smiled and said "you look beautiful Jamie, and I'm proud to say that your  
  
my daughter"  
  
"thank you mommy, and I'm happy that your my mommy"  
  
Just then a knock at the door . Angel got up and answered it. It was Goldberg.  
  
"hi is Steph and Jamie here" he asked kindly  
  
"yes come on in their almost ready" Angel said as she moved aside and let him in  
  
"hey Bill" Stephanie said looking up from Jamie  
  
"wow you two look beautiful" he said  
  
"well thank you Mr. Goldberg" Jamie smiled and giggled  
  
"you two ready to go?" he asked   
  
"yup" Steph and Jamie said at the same time  
  
They left the room and down to the limo. They arived at the Hall. Everyone looked at  
  
Stephanie!!!with Goldberg!!!!!with a little girl!!!!   
  
Coach ran up to them as they sat down  
  
"Goldberg, I see here that you've brought Stephanie as your date, but...who is this"  
  
he said as he pointed to Jamie  
  
"this is someone special" he said as he motioned Jamie over and she ran from behind  
  
Stephanie and to Goldberg. He lifted her up.  
  
"this is Jamie McMahon" he saw Coach's confused face "yes there is another generation  
  
of McMahon's" laughed as he sat back down and let Jamie go back to Steph  
  
The show started and Stephanie had to leave inorder to present the award.  
  
Shawn Micheals held his arm out for Stephanie as they walked out to 'highway to hell'  
  
She gave the award and went back to her seat.  
  
"mommy you were great" Jamie said  
  
  
  
"thank you baby" Steph smiled  
  
The show went on and was about to be over when Lita and Shane came out.  
  
"now we know that this award is not on the list but needs to be given"  
  
"this award is for someone special, she's a hard worker, and most importantly she  
  
is a great mom, this award goes to Stephanie McMahon!!!!"  
  
Steph couldn't believe it, she got up slowly as Jamie got up with her. She knew that  
  
some people didn't know she had a daughter. She grabed Jamie's hand and walked to the  
  
stage.  
  
"oh my god I don't know what to say!!" Stephanie said as she felt her dress being tugged.  
  
She looked down and saw Jamie with her arms open. Stepanie smiled and picked her up.   
  
"I just want to say, that my sucess is all because of my daughter, and I just wanted to  
  
say that I wouldn't be here if it weren't for her and I love her so much thank you" she  
  
said teary eyed. She gave Jamie a kiss on the cheek and left the stage as everyone clapped.  
  
Backstage, Stephanie heard someone calling her name. She turned to see Hunter run towards  
  
her.  
  
"hey Hunter whats up" she said as she put Jamie down  
  
"well I wanted to know if we could talk sometime"  
  
"sure how about now"  
  
"ok" 


	9. Go Steph!

"Jamie, why don't you go find Goldberg and tell him to wait up" Steph said  
  
to her daughter  
  
"ok mommy" Jamie said as she ran off  
  
Stephanie looked back to Hunter and smiled.  
  
"so what do you want to talk about?" she asked  
  
"well I wanted to know if you would like to go out to dinner some time"  
  
"sure I would like that"  
  
"ok I'll call you some time to set a date" he smiled  
  
"ok sounds good, but I have to get back to Jamie, I'll see you later" she said as  
  
she went to go find Jamie  
  
Jamie was standing with Goldberg when she heard her name. It was Vince.  
  
"Jamie!!!" Vince yelled and waved. He was standing there with Sable.  
  
Jamie turned her head and pretending that she didn't hear him. Now she wished her  
  
mom was her.  
  
"Jamie look at me when I talk to you" Vince said as he went up to her  
  
"hi grandpa" Jamie said in a low voice, not looking up at him  
  
"where is your mother?" he asked  
  
"she is talking to someone"  
  
"well I need to talk to her" he said   
  
"listen little girl, go find your mother now!" Sable said  
  
"no you whore" Jamie answered, remembering what her mom said  
  
  
  
"oh you little" Sable went to grab her, but someone stepped in front of Jamie.   
  
"what the hell do you want!!" it was Stephanie  
  
"your daughter needs to be taught a lesson" Sable said  
  
Stephanie looked down at Jamie who had tears in her eyes. Stephanie then pulled  
  
back her fist and punched Sable right in the mouth, which sent her to the floor.  
  
"nobody talks to her that way bitch!!!" Stephanie yelled. Stephanie then looked  
  
at her father who had his mouth wide open. She went up to him and slaped the taste  
  
out of his mouth. She then turned and picked up Jamie who was shocked by what she   
  
just saw her mother do.  
  
Goldberg took them back to the hotel, he was even shocked. They went to the hotel.  
  
Jamie had changed into her bed cloths and Stephanie changed into something more  
  
comfortable. Goldberg went down to his room and got changed. He then came back.  
  
"here some ice for that right hook of yours" he said throwing her some ice  
  
"thank you" she said as she lightly put the ice on her hand. Jamie sitting in her  
  
lap.  
  
"where did you learn to hit like that?" he asked sitting across from them  
  
"Shane" Stephanie answered simply. They sat there and talked for hours until Jamie   
  
fell asleep and Goldberg left. Stephanie lifted her up and placed her in her bed.  
  
She stirred.  
  
"mommy?" she asked tiredly  
  
"yes babe its me"  
  
"I'm proud of you mommy"  
  
"why?"  
  
"because you stood up for what you believed in"  
  
"and where are these words of wisdom coming from"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"good night, I love you kid"  
  
"I love you too mommy" 


	10. mother daughter thing?

Stephanie walked to the door. She opened it and found Chris there.  
  
" Stephanie are you ok, I heard what happened at the awards show, is  
  
Jamie ok?" he asked fast  
  
"look everything is fine, Jamie is fine she's outside playing" she laughed  
  
"ok cause man Sable looked horrible and I had to make sure you were ok"  
  
"well thank you"  
  
"why did you hit her?" he asked  
  
"she threatened Jamie"  
  
"She WHAT!!!" he nearly screamed  
  
"look everything is ok only Jamie was alittle shaken up but she is fine now"  
  
"ok good cause I don't want anything to happen to her, she's to young to be going  
  
through this kind of stuff"  
  
"I know and I am tring to get her away from it" Stephanie sighed and sat down  
  
"Steph you are a great mom and you have done great, she is a wonderful little girl"  
  
"thanks Chris"  
  
Just then Jamie came running back into the house, she saw Chris and ran to him and hugged  
  
him.  
  
"hi Chris" she laughed  
  
"hey Jamie"  
  
"Chris why don't you stay for dinner" offered Stephanie  
  
"yeah Chris!!" Jamie beamed  
  
"ok yeah sure I would love to" he said  
  
"yay!!" Jamie yelled  
  
"whats for dinner?" he asked  
  
"Pizza!!" Jamie laughed  
  
"what?" he asked looking at Steph  
  
"what? its her turn to choose what we have for dinner" Stephanie laughed  
  
Chris laughed too. They are good at this mother daughter thing he thought. Only he hoped that  
  
he would become apart of this team soon. If only he could tell her how he felt. 


	11. a close one!

Stephanie and Jamie walked into the Smackdown arena. They got to her office.  
  
Stephanie knew that she had to protect her child tonight. Her father would probally  
  
try something, and she didn't want anything to happen to Jamie.  
  
Stephanie didn't want to leave Jamie alone for one second. But she had a feeling that  
  
something bad was gonna happen. Then it happened, her father called her to the ring.  
  
"Jamie! promise me that you will stay in this room" Stephanie pleaded  
  
"yes mommy, be careful"   
  
"I will baby" Stephanie said as she kissed Jamie's forehead  
  
Stephanie went to the ring and gave her father a dirty look.  
  
"Stephanie you will pay for hitting Sable, and I know just what to do"  
  
" oh and what might that be" Stephanie said  
  
"just wait and see"   
  
Just then Vince went to lunge for her, Stephanie ducked, but that didn't help. Vince grabed  
  
her by her hair and called for the Big Show. He came out and grabed Stephanie by the arms, but  
  
Steph hit him in the nuts. She got out of his grip but something more worse was about to come.  
  
She turned to leave but walked right into a knife blade. It entered her side and she yelled   
  
out in pain. Blood was already staining her cloths. She fell to the ground and held her side.  
  
Only Jamie saw what happened backstage and ran out to help her mom. But it was to late. Sable  
  
who was holding the knife was stunned. She didn't mean for Stephanie to get really hurt.  
  
Jamie ran to the ring and nelt by her mom. Jamie knew she had to be strong but it was hard.  
  
"mommy?" Jamie whispered as she began to cry. She cried harder when Stephanie didn't answer.  
  
"mommy please don't leave me!" Jamie cried   
  
Stephanie was soon taken to a hospital. Jamie waited in the waiting room. Just then Shane   
  
walked in.  
  
"SHANE!!!!" Jamie screamed as she ran to him  
  
Shane didn't say anything he just held her tightly, afraid that he was going to lose her too.  
  
"they haven't said anything yet? have they?" Shane finally asked  
  
"no they haven't" Jamie cried out  
  
Shane carried her over to one of the chairs.  
  
"its ok Jamie, everything is gonna be ok"  
  
"I want to see mommy" she cried   
  
Just then the docter came in  
  
"are you with Ms.McMahon?" he asked  
  
"yes I'm her brother" Shane said setting Jamie down on the chair  
  
"Jamie stay here"  
  
Jamie just nodded.  
  
Shane went with the docter down the hall.  
  
"how is my sister?" he asked afraid of the answer  
  
"well.....we lost her during surgery....." Shane interupted him  
  
"oh god no!!!"  
  
"Mr. McMahon, you didn't let me finish" he said calmly  
  
"what?"  
  
"we lost her during surgery but we brought her back, she is in room 645, she resting   
  
comfortibly" the docter said and then left  
  
Shane ran back to the waiting room and grabed Jamie. They went to room 645.  
  
Stephanie was sleeping.  
  
"is she ok?" Jamie asked in a whisper  
  
"yes baby, shes just sleeping"  
  
Just then Stephanie stirred and opened her eyes.  
  
"mommy!!!" Jamie cried  
  
"shhh shhh baby its ok" Stephanie soothed tiredly  
  
"mommy I thought.........I thought......" Jamie rambled  
  
"its ok now, everything is gonna be just fine, I promise"   
  
Shane sat back and smiled. Steph was right everything is gonna be just fine.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
because I'm so nice, I'll give a hint about the next chapter......  
  
"I know who I love" Stephanie said  
  
"then who is it?" Shane asked  
  
"its....its..." 


	12. resting

It has been a few weeks since Stephanie got out of the hospital. Her and Jamie  
  
went back home for some relaxation. Stephanie was still in pain but didn't show  
  
it. Her and Jamie were sitting in a tree in their backyard.  
  
"mommy?"  
  
"yes Jamie?"  
  
"can I talk to you?" she asked shyly  
  
"about what?"  
  
"mommy you scared me the other day mommy, I thought I was gonna loose you" Jamie  
  
almost cried  
  
Stephanie pulled her daughter into her arms and held her. She kissed the top of her  
  
head. And said.  
  
"Why don't we go inside and go to the movies" Steph suggested  
  
"that sounds great"  
  
Stephanie jumped out of the tree first. She waited until she heard the tree branch  
  
break and Jamie fall out of the tree. Like every time Stephaie caught her. Jamie laughed.  
  
"mommy don't for get to call Shane later mommy"  
  
"I know I know"  
  
Jamie smiled to herself. She had to tell her mom something. She had to tell her what she  
  
thought was gonna be the best father. She thought Hunter was a nice guy. Goldberg was  
  
fun to be around. Chris was a cool human jungle jim. But she knew who she wanted.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
sorry bout the short chapter but more is coming!!!! 


	13. Go Linda!

Sorry for the long wait  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Stephanie walked slowly into her mother's house. She walked into the   
  
kitchen to find her mother sitting at the table.  
  
"hi mom" Stephanie said quietly  
  
Linda turned around and smiled. "hi Steph and how are things?"  
  
"everything is just fine Mom, Jamie is out with Angel today so I thought I  
  
would come and visit you"  
  
  
  
"thats sweet of you" Linda smiled  
  
Just then Shane walked in.  
  
"hey mom, Steph, oh Steph how's the stab wound" he asked  
  
"WHAT!!??" Linda nearly yelled  
  
Stephanie slapped Shane in the arm. "SHANE!!!" Steph hissed  
  
"Stephaie, what stab wound?" Linda asked calmly  
  
"ummm....Sable stabed me" Steph confessed  
  
"why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I didn't want you to worry" Steph said  
  
"well jesus Steph!! your heart stoped" Shane cried  
  
Stephanie kicked Shane from under the table. Linda looked at Steph.  
  
"Stephanie, I wish you would of told me, comsidering one of my kids could have   
  
died" Linda said  
  
"I know Mom, and I'm sorry" Steph said  
  
Just then they heard the front door slam, and Vince's booming voice in the hallway.  
  
Before Linda could blink, Shane and Stephanie were out the back door and now hiding  
  
one the porch.  
  
"Linda?" Vince asked  
  
Linda got up and walked over to him and slapped him with all her might.  
  
"what was that for?" he yelled  
  
"that was for ending the life of my child!!" she screamed  
  
"what are you talk...." he stopped as he remembered that night  
  
"I suggest you never lay a hand on her again, or I'll kill you myself"  
  
"Linda, I never meant for that to happen, it was just to scare her"  
  
"Vince she has a daughter of her own, could you imagin that little girl watch  
  
her mother be killed in front of her"  
  
"but she didn't die" Vince responded  
  
"yes, but her heart stopped, the only thing that kept her breatheing  
  
was that little girl"  
  
"Linda, if I could find her, I would tell her I'm sorry"  
  
"she doesn't want to be found"  
  
"but...."  
  
  
  
"Get out!!!" she yelled  
  
Vince turned and left without another word. Linda breathed out a sigh of relief.  
  
Thats when Shane and Steph decided to come back in. They sat back down at the table.  
  
Linda looked at Stephanie and grabed her hand.  
  
There was no way that she was gonna give her up now!! 


End file.
